


Do I Spy?

by The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Callaghan's the commander of a top secret agency, Hiro and Tadashi aren't blood related, Hiro's a secret agent, The gang is still studying at SFIT, This will make more sense later in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect/pseuds/The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is given the platinum mission by leading commanding officer, Callaghan. Until now, no one has been trusted with this mission. Hiro's off to a great start already, but what happens when he gets attached to the group. After years of never getting paid attention by anybody socially, 5 close friends can change a lot. Will the mission be completed? OR will friendship prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

“Think you can handle this mission?” Commander Callaghan asks, not doubting his top agent’s abilities, but not trusting them too highly either. He didn’t trust anyone exactly with his daughter.

 

“Sir, with no due respect, I think I can handle it. I can probably do this on my own actually, but if you really want other people to help with the ‘Abigail’ project, I can’t do anything about it.” Hiro says flatly.   
  
“Alright then. Here’s all the information on the mission.” Callaghan says, handing him a rather thick manila file, ignoring the boy’s snarkiness.

 

“Most info I’ve ever gotten for any assignment, eh?” Hiro asks.

  
“Hiro, I’ll tell you this because you’re like a second kid to me. I’ve been trying to get Abigail back for a long time now. I feel like you’re the only one at this agency that won’t fail me. This is a 3-4 month project at best.” Callaghan says. 

 

“Don’t tell me I’m like a second kid to you. We both know that’s bull shit. You just like that I get shit done around here, nothing more.” Hiro warns, wagging a finger.

 

“Right. It seems to blow past my mind how much of a-

 

“Piece of shit I can be?” Hiro asks, interrupting with a light smirk.

 

“I was going to say how much of a stubborn streak you have.” Callaghan corrects with a warm smile.

  
“Yeah yeah old man. When do I start?” Hiro asks, backpacking the file for now.

  
“Tomorrow. The sooner you start the sooner I see my dear Abigail again.” Callaghan says.

 

“Alright then commander. As long as you didn’t stick me in a motel 6 like the last mission, I have no complaints. Peace out.” He says, jumping out the window.

 

“Commander, why does that child always insist on not leaving through the door like a normal person?” An agent asks.

 

“Shirley, you know as well as I do that Hiro is no ordinary kid. Or human for that matter.” He jokes, nudging the agent playfully. Shirley laughs awkwardly at his dad joke and scoots away to look at the impending missions.

 

-

 

“Finally. A NICE hotel. Home sweet Hilton Inn. This mission is a lot more serious than I thought.” Hiro muses, checking in and going into his suite. It wasn’t a five star room, but it wasn’t one star either, so he wasn’t complaining. Flopping down on the bed, he pulled out the file and decided to give it a once over. He knew the basics of this mission, hearing Callaghan talking about it all the time, but he didn’t trust anyone with it. Until now that is.

 

The goal was to befriend five college students that were supposedly very smart. Hiro doubted they were even a fraction of how smart he was, but if this was what his commander wanted, well he wasn’t one to disappoint. After befriending them, he was to get them to help with his lifelong ‘project’ which was an alternate dimension portal that contained Callaghan’s daughter. It was the platinum mission and was the highlight of Hiro’s life. Sad, huh? Opening the file, Hiro skimmed briefly through the students’ summaries.

 

Honey Lemon: Chemistry major. Very easy trust to earn. Extremely bubbly and optimistic. Loves things that are ‘cute’.

 

Fred: SFIT mascot. Pretty easy to earn trust. Loves comics and super heroes. Filthy stinking rich.

 

Wasabi *No one but Fred knows his real name: Mildly easy to earn trust. Nitpicky and organized.

 

Gogo: Extremely difficult to earn trust, but if you earn it, you can earn anyone’s. Tough, doesn’t like to talk too much.

 

Tadashi Hamada: Robotics major. Somewhat easy to earn trust. Very nice guy. Loves to help people and is the ‘mother’ of all the friends.

 

“Hmm. Robotics major. I can work with that. Chemistry is pretty cool too. Don’t get how a mascot got into the group, but whatever.” Hiro mumbles sleepily.

 

-

 

Waking up with a fresh start, Hiro decided to head to SFIT to make his presence known. Befriending them the first day he got to campus would be a bit too suspicious. He had to let THEM find HIM.

 

Being short didn’t help his status. Everywhere he went, he got weird looks. A few people even had the confidence to murmur “who left their kid here?”

 

Hiro ignored it or rolled his eyes, all too used to it. Even when it was a high school mission it happened. He knew he was short, but in his defense, he was also very young. Only 15 years old barely going on 16.

 

The first day of a mission was exceptionally boring. The middle was where it got juicy and the end was the cherry on top. It meant he got paid and there was nothing Hiro enjoyed more than pay day.

 

Settling on chilling in the food court, Hiro ordered a burger and fries. He sat at a random table and pulled out his tablet to run through some of his original designs. Usually on the first day of a mission, he liked to design something new. He looked around for inspiration, but all he saw was food and boring students busy with homework. His eyes settled on a familiar looking face and Hiro recognized him as Fred from the file. The…mascot if he remembered correctly. He tried his best not to be noticed staring, but found himself wondering how a mascot got in with such smart students. It boggled the 15 year old’s mind.

 

Suddenly, the girl showed up next to Fred. The bubbly one. Honey lemon. She seemed to be a nerdy girly girl. She was going on about something to the mascot who was trying his best to understand. All of a sudden, she pulled a tube out of her pocket and thrust it into his hands excitedly. Curious, Hiro couldn’t help but watch as the mascot drank without a second (or first for that matter) thought. After a few seconds, the mascot burped quite loudly, causing a few people to stare, but what really caught Hiro’s attention was the _bubbles_. Never before now could he say he saw someone burp bubbles. That was so…pointless. He wondered how this girl was considered smart for just being able to do something like that.

 

Eventually bored, Hiro picked up his tablet, but chose to carry it in his hands in case he got an idea while walking. The boy walked until he felt something crawl near his leg. Trained to be quiet, he screamed internally. He visibly calmed down when he saw it was just a cat. A fat cat at that. What it was doing on a campus was beyond the agent.

 

“Oh, sorry about that.” he heard a kind and gentle voice speak, scooping up the fat fur ball. The person had to be strong to be able to pick up that big of a cat. Honestly, what was it fed?!

 

“Why did you bring your pet to school?” Hiro found himself asking in a more irritated voice than he probably should have.

 

“Heh, guess you missed the memo. It’s bring your pet to school day.” The person said, a hint of a teasing tone making its way into his words.

 

Feeling his snarkier side surfacing, Hiro stared directly into the eyes of the guy with the cat and said “Is it also let your pet loose so it can crawl up to strangers who might be allergic day too?”

 

If Hiro spoke ANY slower, he would’ve caught himself because holy hell this was one of the people from his assignment. The robotics major, Tadashi. God he knew this case was ruined. He would have to report to commander Callaghan and right when he trusted him to-

 

Hold on. The weirdo was…laughing?! Hiro wrinkled his nose in confusion.

 

“You’re pretty funny. I’m Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada. What about you?” Tadashi asked with a smile.

 

“Lee.” Hiro lied swiftly.

 

“Well what’s your-

 

“My family name? Don’t have one.” Hiro interrupted briskly.

 

“Why didn’t you just say last name?” Tadashi asked curiously.

 

“Is it not a family name too?” Hiro asked, going for joking instead of bratty.

 

“It is.” Tadashi hummed, not deciding to question it further. “So Lee, how old are you?”

 

“18.” He lied again. “You?”

 

“I’m going on 22 soon.” Tadashi replied.

 

“Hey wait a second, how did you know I wasn’t allergic to your cat? You just _assumed_ I was joking.” Hiro suddenly remembered.

 

“Well it rubbed against you and you didn’t show any signs of having a reaction.” Tadashi pointed out. “Why? Are you?” He asked, suddenly looking concerned, looking Hiro over. Feeling weird, Hiro waved for him to stop.

 

“I’m not. I was just curious.” He explained. ‘Man that file wasn’t kidding about the mother thing. How annoying.’ Hiro thought.

 

“Sorry. I don’t know how I would have lived with myself if I knew I caused an allergic reaction to someone.” Tadashi admitted sheepishly.

 

“Well anyways…” Hiro trailed off, about to turn around. He figured he’d just have to get in good with the other students.

 

“Hey wait up Lee. What’s your major?” Tadashi asked. Hiro had to actually think about this one. He wanted to say robotics because that’s where his secret interest was, but he didn’t want it to seem too suspicious that it was the same as Tadashi’s.

 

“Robotics.” He answered, figuring that with how nice this guy seemed to be, it would be okay.

 

“Small world! So am I.” Tadashi says.

 

“Cool. Maybe you can show me around sometime.” Hiro suggests subtly, mentally praising himself for how easy this mission was starting out.

 

“Are you busy right now? I can show you around my lab if you want.” Tadashi offers. “A few of my friends are there right now too.”

 

“That’d be great actually. I was just going to head home, but I can stick around a bit longer.” Hiro says.

 

“Great, c’mon this way.”

 

-

 

“Hey Gogo and Wasabi, this is Lee.” Tadashi introduces. The short (not that Hiro can judge) girl eyed Hiro suspiciously and shrugged for the time being.

 

“Sup.” She offers with a head nod.

 

“How’s it hangin?” Wasabi asks.

 

“Uh, yeah hey.” Hiro says, a bit shaken up. Gogo’s gaze was more intense than Commander Callaghan’s if the agent was being honest. Wasabi was normal. He felt safer around him and Tadashi.

 

“So Lee huh? How did you get into SFIT so early?” Gogo asks, not looking at him. If she wasn’t working on some school project looking thing, Hiro could’ve sworn it was some spy tactic.

 

“I’m eighteen.” Hiro answers defensively.

 

“You don’t look eighteen.” She observes.

 

“How old are you?” He questions, lightly offended, but not so much because it’s a lie anyway.

 

“20.” She answers briskly. “And.” She starts, holding up a hand with a wrench in it. “Don’t think about using the height thing on me just because I used it on you.” She warns.

 

“Sorry about Gogo’s aggressiveness. So what’s your major Lee?” Wasabi asks, shaking Hiro’s hand.

 

“Robotics.” Hiro answers, feeling more at ease with this student.

 

“Cool, just like Tadashi here.” Wasabi says. Hiro nods, smiling lightly.

 

“Oh, there’s Honey and Fred.” Tadashi says, waving them over.

 

“Oh, who’s this?” Honey Lemon asks, brightly smiling at Hiro.

 

“Honey, Fred, this is Lee. He’s a robotics major. I met him in hallway. Well, technically Mochi did, but I was next.” Tadashi jokes, nudging Hiro. The agent let out a laugh for his sake, assuming ‘Mochi’ was the cat.

 

“Oh Lee! We’re going out to eat tomorrow to celebrate Tadashi getting an A in professor Rod’s class. Would you like to come?” Honey Lemon asks as Tadashi blushes at being mentioned. Hiro guessed professor Rod’s class was supposed to be hard.

 

“Uh, sure. What time and where?” He asks.

  
“Give me your number and I’ll text you the info.” She says. Hiro gives her his non work number and then heads out. For this assignment, he was already off to an amazing start.


	2. Chapter 2

“No one else is here yet.” Hiro muses, sitting across from Gogo.

 

“Gee whiz kid. No wonder you got accepted to SFIT. Must’ve been those sharp observing skills.” Gogo comments, tone dripping in sarcasm.

 

“You got here less than five minutes ago, you texted asking where everyone else is, and that guy at the table behind us hit on you when you walked in.” Hiro ‘observed’, waving a waitress over. Gogo raised a brow, but to Hiro’s dissatisfaction, it seemed more out of curiously than amazement.

 

“And just how do you figure that?” Gogo asks, drumming her fingers on the table.

 

“Easy. Your coffee mug still has steam coming out of it, you’re wearing lipstick and the cup isn’t stained. Your phone buzzed when I sat down with a text from Fred saying ‘almost there, hang on.’ The guy behind us looks beat and you looked more irritated than when you met me yesterday.” He answers, ordering a slushy for himself.

 

“Hmm.” Gogo hums, not saying anything more on the matter, which was fine by Hiro.

 

“So you and Fred…?” Hiro asks casually.

 

“Nice try Mr. Observant, but we’re just friends.” Gogo snaps. Hiro held his hands up in surrender.

 

“I believe you.” Hiro says in a tone that meant he so clearly didn’t.

 

“Gogo, Lee, my peeps.” Fred greets, plopping down next to Gogo. Hiro rose an eyebrow in Gogo’s direction, but shut his eyes and sipped noncommittally on his slushy.

 

“You wanna say something?” Gogo challenged him.

 

“If I did, you’d have heard it. _Trust_ me.” Hiro says innocently.

 

“Trust is earned.” Gogo retaliates, though it didn’t seem like she meant it all that rudely.

 

“So are affections.” Hiro murmured to where only Gogo could hear. Gogo chose to ignore it as Honey and Tadashi walked in together.

 

“Lee! You made it!” Honey Lemon exclaimed, taking a seat next to Hiro. Tadashi sat on his other side.

 

“Glad you came.” Tadashi smiles, nodding encouragingly.

 

“Well you did get an A in Professor Rod’s class. Because I totally know who that is.” Hiro joked, sparking a laugh out of everyone, and even a short chuckle from Gogo.

 

“Eh, it was probably a fluke.” Tadashi shrugged off.

 

“Oh Tadashi, stop it. He’s so modest you know.” Honey Lemon explains.

 

“Girl ain’t jokin. Never gives himself credit for much.” Gogo backs up. Tadashi’s cheeks flame up and he tries to deny it, but Hiro had heard enough.

 

The rest of the dinner was basically a normal conversation, but to Hiro this mission got weird. Never before on an assignment did he have to communicate with people on such a level, let alone befriend them closely in the span on a few months. For once, he began to doubt his abilities. He had no social skills whatsoever and every time someone asked him a question, he felt the mission going into jeopardy. Luckily, soon everyone left and it was just him and Tadashi waiting for their bills. He was glad, secretly hoping it’d be him or Wasabi he ended up with.

 

“So Lee, what kind of things do you like?” Tadashi asks. Somehow Hiro didn’t think ‘spying, doing assignments for the agency, tricking people, and manipulation’ would suffice as proper answers.

 

“Pay day.” He answered, going with the first thing that came to his mind that didn’t directly tell Tadashi he was a secret agent.

 

“Pay day?” Tadashi asked with a laugh. “Understandable. So what do you do?”

 

“I’m a paralegal.” Hiro answered immediately wondering why the hell he went with that. Then again, there wasn’t anything wrong with that answer.

 

“What? Then why do you go to college?” Tadashi asked, lost.

 

“Alright, you caught me. It was nepotism and it’s a part time job only. To pay for food and stuff.” Hiro played off easily, patting himself on the back for that smooth recovery. Tadashi nodded understandingly.

 

“Who got you the job?” He asked.

 

“Uncle. Not very close, but he owed me a favor.” Hiro left it at that.

 

“Cool. I work part time too. Weird how similar we are, huh?” Tadashi mused with a chuckle.

 

“Huh?” Hiro asked. It’s not that similar for both of them to work a part time job.

  
“Oh right! Uh, my job was kind of because of nepotism too. My aunt owns a café and I’m a waiter and well, student loans don’t pay themselves. Not that my Aunt doesn’t help out, but I feel guilty not helping her in turn.” Tadashi explains. Hiro made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth. He’d have to read through the file more thoroughly. He couldn’t have too many similarities between him and Tadashi. It would make things far too suspicious.

 

“So where did you move from Lee?” Tadashi asks, looking genuinely interested. Hiro however placed his guard up, thinking it was way too personal of a question. Why did this guy want to know his previous location?!

 

“Why?” He asks, trying to sound curious and not accusing.

 

“I’m curious. My aunt and I moved from America. I was wondering if you’re from far away too or something. You don’t look like a complete local.” Tadashi explains. Hiro considered this and decided he could accept the answer. It was reasonable enough.

 

“I’m from America as well.” Hiro admits, wishing he thought about his answer more. He found it odd that so much knowledge about him was far too similar to Tadashi. He couldn’t afford anymore slip ups.

 

“Man we are almost too alike. Just think, in another life, we’re brothers.” Tadashi jokes.

 

“What?!” Hiro cries, thrown way off guard. The slushy he was sipping came out in a cough and he hit his chest a few times to breathe properly again.

 

“Lee! You okay?!” Tadashi asks, mother hen mode activated. The student rushed to get napkins and came back, rubbing Hiro’s back caringly.

 

“I-I’m fine. Sorry, I think I drank too fast and some ice hit my uvula.” Hiro explains.

 

“Just be careful. You could seriously choke next time.” Tadashi chides. Hiro didn’t have anything to say to that. It felt like he was being…scolded.

 

-

 

When Hiro got back to the hotel, he was beat and was mentally beating himself _up_ for not thinking more before his answers. This mission was different, but that didn’t give leeway to fuck it up unnecessarily. Just then, his phone rang. His _work_ phone.

 

“Talk to me.” Hiro spoke, clicking answer.

 

“Hiro?” Callaghan asks. Well this is a surprise.

 

“What’s up commander?”

 

“What’s up?! You’re not thinking straight with your answers. I sent a few from the east wing sector to watch over how you’re doing, and I’m NOT getting good reports. You’re a top of the line spy, start acting like it. What is the FIRST rule of being an agent?” Callaghan asks, sounding pissed off.

 

“Never give correct or slightly traceable information about yourself.” Hiro mumbled, recalling how he admitted to Tadashi he was from America. He face palmed himself. Callaghan continued to yell and berate him for another thirty minutes until he hung up with “one more screw up and this mission and YOU are terminated. I don’t play around with my daughter like this,” as his final threat.

 

Hiro let out the longest breath he ever held in. Man this wasn’t like spy movies where the little mistakes didn’t count. Usually in those films, the main character had to royally screw up and even then they ended up being okay in the end. Hiro gave one piece of info to some college student and his entire career was in jeopardy now.

 

Crashing on the bed, he unlocked his work phone to open the camera. The pictures were all of some type of evidence or shady people except for one single photo of a man and women holding hands and smiling. The two people in the photo looked, without exaggeration, like the world was just handed to them on a gold platter. Sheer joy, wrinkles around the eyes, smiles almost exceeding normal size, and faces pressed together to ensure close proximity. They were Hiro’s parents and Hiro wished he had met them just once. He shook his head, realizing that this was not the way to end an already crappy day. He let sleep take him away whilst allowing his final thoughts be about pay day.


End file.
